Magazines
by Sweet Sour Insanity
Summary: Alex in growing up and it's about time someone talked to him about it...


**HI! Secret Warriors! YAY! I apologise if anyone is offended in any way by this story, that was not my intention and I will immediately change any offending section once alerted. Thanks guys!**

"You have to talk to him, Nick."

"I don't have to do anything, Daisy."

"If you don't do it, who will? I'm not doing it, I've already done it for Yo-yo, Jerry won't do it, Sebastian will just keep trailing off and blushing and I refuse to let J.T do it. He'll scar the kid for life!"

"I'm not doing it Daisy, and that's final. It's his fathers job, not mine."

"But his father isn't here. And you have to step in as honorary Dad."

Nick stopped and folded his arms.

"Alex aint' stupid, Daisy. With all the time that kid spends on the damn Internet he probably already knows-"

"Well of course he already knows! Why else whoud he have those magazines stashed under his bed?"

Nick shook his head and walked off.

"It's a natural stage in his development, Daisy. Leave the kid alone with his girls."

"Ok. I'll leave him alone with his girls... if you leave him alone with his boys."

Nick stopped dead.

"...What?"

"Didn't I tell you? It wasn't just girls in mags I found."

Nick stiffened. Daisy slowly walked over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You need to talk to him, Nick. He's confused and he needs to know your there. Other wise, who can he turn to?"

Nick glared at her.

"Emotional blackmail is not nice, Daisy."

A smile tugged at the corner of her lip.

"I was taught by the best."

The silence was deafening. Literally. If one of them didn't say something soon, Alex was going to die of boredom.

"Well... this was nice, but I think I'm going to go to bed now" Alex said, stretching his arms and making a show of yawning. "Actually seeing as this is my room..."

"No!" Alex raised an eyebrow and Nick broke out into a cold sweat. "I, I umm... I thought we could talk. We need to talk." he muttered under his breath.

"Sit down." he said, taking a seat on Alexs bed and gesturing for him to do the same.

"Okaaaaay..." Nick studied his young ward as he sat cross legged on the bed, staring at him expectantly. Better now then never, he thought miserably.

"Alex," He began " Your going to be experiencing some changes soon, and you need to be prepared for that. Do you understand what I'm talking about?"

Alex stared at him blankly.

"Well, When a man and a woman have feeling for each other, they-"

"I know what sex is, Fury." Alex's face was blank and serious, if only a little annoyed.

Nick swallowed.

"Yes, well. Sometimes, Alex, your going to want something-"

"Sex."

"Ye-yes. Sometimes your going to want-"

"Sex."

"-and your not going to have a partner there to help you satisfy that...want. Perhaps your single, or perhaps you wife is angry at you and won't let you-the point is, sometimes you'll be alone with this... this want, and you need to know how to satisfy-"

"Please don't try to teach me about masturbation, Nicholas. I'm perfectly aware how to 'satisfy the want', when I don't have a partner."

"Yes... well." Nick would have given anything to be anywhere else. Even his eye patch. Alex's blank expression was more then slightly unnerving. But he'd given Daisy his word, no matter how exasperated and reluctant it had been.

"Alex." he began, again. "Some people like other people of the opposite sex, and some people like people of the same sex. There's nothing wrong with liking people of the same sex."

"It would be wrong to judge someone due to there preferences. I _know_."

"Good!" Nick said, more then a little awkward and uncomfortable. "Alex, it's important that you know, now more then ever, you can tell me anything. OK?"

"OK."

"Is there anything you want to tell me?"

"No." Though out the conversation Alex's expression had gone from one of blank nothingness, to unhidden and unmasked boredom.

Nick stood, desperate to get out of the young boys room. He smiled a strained smile.

"I'm glad we had this chat, Alex." He said, as he made his way out the door.

"Nicholas?" Alex called after him. He stopped.

"Yes?" he asked, his back to the boy.

"Half the mags were J.T. "

"Thank you for telling me." Nick said, nodding once and leaving the room. It wasn't til he had walked down three flights of stairs and five flights of corridors that his mind finally caught up.

_Which half?_

**-FIN-**


End file.
